Medical scanners and medical imaging machines are an integral part of modern medical practice. The scanners and medical imaging devices utilize both electromagnetic radiation and sonic wave to produce images which are viewed by doctors for the diagnosis and care of patients. For example, ultrasound machines are useful for viewing fetuses during prenatal care in a pregnancy or blood flow patterns in arteries. Magnetic resonant imaging machines are useful for producing images in a wide variety of soft tissues. Computer tomology imaging machines are useful for producing images of scalable structures.
In a hospital, medical scanners and medical imaging devices are preferably networked with a central image management system such as a Picture Archival and Communications System (PACS). The PACS is designed to provide a central storage for archive of medical images. Further, PACS is configured so that stored images may be retrieved. Typically, a hospital will have a single PACS that is networked with a plurality of medical scanners and medical imaging devices located throughout the hospital. Further, the PACS will be networked with a plurality of image workstations, such as a PACS workstation. Images generated by medical scanners and medical imaging devices are transferred to the PACS for storage and later retrieval and review by doctors located throughout the hospital at any of the plurality of image workstations.
Also in a hospital, medical scanners and medical imaging devices are coupled to a Radiology Information System (RIS). The RIS is designed to provide a central storage for archive of patient textual data as well as information relating to the medical procedures, reports, medical orders, test results, patient demographics, etc. Further, RIS is configured so that stored textual information may be retrieved by a user. Typically, a hospital will have a single RIS that is networked with a plurality of workstations located throughout the hospital. Patient information generated at these workstations by users, such as radiology technicians, nurses, radiologists, and physicians, are transferred to the RIS for storage and later retrieval and review by radiologists located throughout the hospital at any of the plurality of RIS workstations.
A conventional PACS system and a RIS system, as explained above, are completely separate and distinct systems. Each system duplicates many of the components in each system thereby increasing the capital expenditure costs and maintenance expenses incurred by the hospital. Typically, an information exchange bridge referred to as a PACS broker, which links the two systems, can be used, but a radiologist must still access image data from the separate PACS workstation and patient textual data from the separate RIS workstation. In other words, the radiologist must have two separate workstations readily available in order to review patient images and patient textual data to completely diagnose a patient.
Thus, there is a need for a patient data information system that integrates the patient image data and patient textual data on a single workstation. There is a further need for a patient data information system that allows the user to access patient image data and patient textual data, manipulate such data as is necessary for treatment and enter new data concerning such patient treatment in a single workstation. In addition, there is a need for a patient information system that is accessible by a plurality of users that can retrieve and input data, either textual data or image data, simultaneously. Further still, there is a need for a single point of contact application where RIS and PACS functionality are seamlessly integrated, where data is shared, and where a user receives a consistent user interface.